Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) below is a known example of this type of control device. Specifically, upper and lower arm switches are alternately turned on based on a pulse pattern that defines a switching pattern for each arm switch. Pulse patterns are stored in a memory of the control device in association with modulation factors for each synchronous number that defines the upper limit of the number of switching operations for each of the arm switches.